Catalytic isomerization is an important refinery process for converting normal paraffins to their higher octane isomer counterparts. Catalysts employed to catalyze isomerization reactions include Friedal-Crafts catalysts, such as aluminum chloride; noble-metal catalysts, such as platinum on halogenated alumina; and more recently, crystalline aluminosilicate zeolites. Both natural and synthetic crystalline aluminosilicates have been employed. These include zeolite X, Y, as well as synthetic mordenite, especially hydrogen form mordenite.
While various degrees of commercial success have been achieved using such catalyst systems, there is still a need in the art for catalysts having improved isomerization properties.